deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kopaka
Kopaka and the rest of his team were created on the island of Artakha. From there, they were transported to Daxia and awakened. The Toa were immediately told by Helryx, the first Toa of Water, of their destiny to be the guardians of theGreat Spirit Mata Nui. The Toa were then trained by Hydraxon in combat. In one exercise, the Toa were made to escape Spinax; Kopaka was the only one who succeeded by freezing Spinax. On another exercise, Hydraxon took the Toa'sKanohi and hid them across Daxia. Kopaka spent all day attempting to retrieve his Kanohi from a volcano. Lewa then realized they were to work together, and thusly did so. Tahu and Kopaka then allowed themselves to be captured by the Order at the fortress so they could get inside. There, they met with Helryx, who agreed to tell them of their mission and their future. Upon completing their training, the Toa Mata were sent to Karda Nui to protect its Av-Matoran residents from living lightning bolt Rahi, known as the Avohkah. Tahu and Kopaka then led the other Toa to the Codrex. After they entered it, the hatch sealed them inside, and the two Toa were forced to explain their situation to the others. They could not leave the Codrex, because the energy storm that now filled Karda Nui would kill them. They also told them that they had to enter Toa Canisters, since the Codrex could not support life. They remained in their Toa Canisters for thousands of years. They were actually shot up into the sky and fell down into the ocean. They were originally intended to land on Mata Nui, then make their way to Metru Nui and reverse Mata Nui's sleep. However, something went wrong, and the canisters just floated in the ocean for a thousand years. It wasn't until Takua collected the Toa Stones of Mata Nui that the Toa were summoned to Mata Nui's shores. Battle vs Ishamael (by Leolab) Kopaka is using his Ice powers to travel, and accidentally runs through a portal made by a Kanohi Olimak. He winds up in a castle somewhere, face-to-face with Ishamael. Confused, Ishamael draws his sword, and Kopaka readies for a fight. Kopaka closes in, striking with his Double Sided Ice Blade, which Ishamael dodges. He returns the blow with his own sword, which Kopaka blocks. The duel continues, with Ishamael being kept at bay due to the Ice Blade’s longer reach. He then embraces saidin, and throws a weave at Kopaka’s Ice Shield, knocking it away. Alarmed, Kopaka splits his Ice Blade into two separate blades, and proceeds to duel Ishamael, now making full use of his ice powers. Ishamael takes advantage of Kopaka’s control over ice, and attacks mainly with weaves of fire. The duel continues, and Kopaka sets a trap for Ishamael using his ability to delay Ice blasts. Kopaka starts to get the upper hand, his ability to delay his powers disrupting Ishamael’s strategy. He gets desperate, and lets go of saidin, and instead starts to channel the True Source. Making a gateway for the both of them into a deserted valley, he starts throwing Balefire around with reckless abandon. Kopaka dodges the bolts of liquid light, trying to close in with his Ice Blades. He eventually sets a trap for the crazed Ishamael, luring him into an area where he had prepared his ice powers. Timed perfectly, Ishamael found himself trapped inside a glacier made by Kopaka, though not before letting out a stream of incredibly powerful Balefire. It misses Kopaka, and he walks away, picking up his shield. Another dimensional rift appears, similar to the one that sent him here. He enters it, and returns home. Expert's Opinion Kopaka's total mastery over ice ultimately made him more skilled than Ishamael's proficiency with everything. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Vin (by Leolab) Kopaka gets thrown through yet another dimensional portal, irritated after his last encounter with the crazed nae’blis. He walks through the streets of Luthadel, vowing to destroy the next Olmak he sees. Vin is running on the rooftops, and spots Kopaka. She Pushes off of a coin, and lands near the biomechanical warrior, burning Copper so that she doesn’t alert the Steel Inquisitors that have been on her trail after she slew the foreign noble. Kopaka draws his double-bladed Ice Sword and his Ice Shield, preparing for trouble. Vin draws her Allomantic Daggers, and drops to a fighting crouch. Kopaka strikes at the fragile glass with his Ice Blade, thinking to disarm his opponent and end the confrontation. Vin, however, was burning Pewter, which greatly enhances her physical attributes and allows her to roll out of the way, and strikes at Kopaka, but he blocks with his shield. She then tries to disarm him, but the reach of Kopaka’s blade keeps her at bay. The two continue to duel, neither scoring a hit on the other, until Vin uses a combination of Duralumin, Zinc, and Brass to mentally shock Kopaka. Stunned, he barely recovers in time to parry her daggers as his shield gets lost in the mist. Vin hears an Inquisitor arriving through her amplified senses, and Pushes off of several coins, letting one take her onto a roof while the others score marks in Kopaka’s armor. Splitting his blades, Kopaka uses his Ice powers to make a ramp up to where his quarry escaped. He runs up it, using the enhancements built into his mask to search for the Mistborn thermally. Vin, pulsing Atium on and off to conserve the precious metal, sees the Atium Shadow of several spikes of ice headed towards her. She rolls out of the way, dodging them. Realizing that her opponent must have made the spikes, she reaches into her belt and drinks a vial full of Atuim beads and Steel and Pewter flakes. She turns around, and fires a spread of coins when she ses Kopaka. The two continue to fight in this manner, chasing each other over the city rooftops. Vin Pushes a coin into the ground, and she flips up and over him, and Kopaka’s ice blast hitting him instead. He gets up and turns, seeing Vin drinking another vial, this time with Pewter. She picks up a Koloss Sword, and gets ready to fight Kopaka. She swings, attacking the Toa Nuva. He creates a ramp out of ice, sliding down to street level. Vin gives chase, until Kopaka disappears from her sight. Confused, she looks around and is startled to see him back on the rooftops, having recovered his shield. She quickly Pushes a couple coins at him, both of which distract him and make him turn. She holds the massive sword point forward, and braces herself against the wall and Pushes the colossal sword forward. It hits, and the Toa is now a pile of organic parts and bits and pieces of Protodermis. Vin turns and walks away, replacing the sword back in her stash and evading a Steel Inquisitor, now confronted with a fourth murder in Luthadel. Expert's Opinion Vin had better weapons than Kopaka did, and her skill with Allomancy gave her even more of an edge. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Cults Category:Robot Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors